Savage Discovery
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Based on the 1990's X-Men cartoon that is taken from the actual comics and takes place during and after the second 'Reunion' episode. A discovery in the Savage Lands changes Rouge's life forever.
1. Finding the Change

**Savage Discovery**

Savage Discovery – Finding the Change**  
**  
Based on the 1990's X-Men cartoon and takes place during and after the second 'Reunion' episode. A discovery in the Savage Lands changes Rouge's life forever.

* * *

Rouge was terrified; more scared than she had ever been in her entire life. She had seen and done things that normal people would never survive; experienced emotions so intense and powerful it brought her to her knees time and time again. Her head was spinning from Vertigo's attack, holding onto Gambit to stay upright. Nausea built in her throat, stomach revolting at the sensations confusing her.

"Da whole room be spinnin'." Gambit moaned and Rouge lost her grip and fell to the floor, Gambit right behind her.

Several minutes later the woman stopped her attack and the world slowly came into focus. Blinking rapidly Rogue found that she was in Gambit's arms, cradled gently. It was his demon eyes however, that ripped at her heart. She had never seen Remy let his guard down so far as to where she could read his true thoughts. She could always read his lightheartedness, his humor, and occasionally his seriousness, but the concern, uncertainty and fear she could see added to her own fear.

"Remy, I'm scared." She was surprised her voice was no more than a whisper, shaking with tears and effort. "I don't know how to fight them without my powers."

"Shush, chere." He ran a gloved hand though her hair softly. Rouge leaned into him, taking comfort from his touch. "Gambit never say dis to anyone, but … Remy loves you Rouge."

"Remy …" Bending his head Gambit kisses her softly, tenderly and with more love than Rouge could have ever imagined. His hand cupped the back of her head, surrounding her with his presence. It was a dream come true, getting to touch the man she loved.

A dream than was shattered as she was ripped out of his arms by one of Sinister's henchmen.

"Remy!" She scrambled to grab him, reaching for him even as he raced to hold onto her. "Let me go you glob of goop!"

"No! Rogue!" Rouge winced as he was shoved back into the cage, slamming into the far side of the cage.

* * *

Gambit watched in horror as Rouge was hug up on the wall beside Magneto. He had never felt so helpless in his life; even back in the bayou as a child. He had his brother and was drafted into the guild as soon as it was deemed he was old enough. But now, he was stripped of the power he had come to depend on, unable to save the woman that meant the world to him. On top of the despair there was a fire of hatred for Sinister and his plan to basically play God with their powers.

"What da plan Cyclops?" He asked gripping the bars of the cell, aching to charge them and make them blow.

"I'm not - "

The doors leading to the balcony burst open, revealing a typically pissed off Wolverine. Gambit tried to keep his head on the battle and plan what moves he would make as soon as they escaped, but he couldn't take his eyes off Rouge. Even from across the room he could feel the fear radiating off of her.

"Be strong, mon chere, Gambit will save you." He murmured to himself even as a walking Xavier and Morph destroyed the machines suppressing their powers. The burning tingle of his kinetic powers flashed though his veins and using his full power he charged the bars holding him and the others even as Scott blasted the door open with his optics. Both parts of the steel exploded outwards, causing damage to Sinister's people.

Soon he was fighting to survive and lost visual track of Rogue; but with his other senses he knew she was giving as good as she got. It was like a sixth sense, always connected to his southern belle. Gambit didn't question it and never mentioned it to her either, although he knows she suspects something.

"Da name is Gambit. Remember it."

* * *

Rogue felt whole again as she flew over the Savage Lands, a couple of trees in her hands. She had her powers back, the two she wanted and the one she detested; the one that kept her apart from all she loved. She took solace in the fact that her powers were a benefit, helping the natives rebuild in the aftermath of the battle that took place.

Magneto also stayed behind, surprising her. And yet, even though she didn't have Jean's empathic powers, she sensed that Magneto was a deeply proud and steadfast man, who once his word is given, it is not easily broken. It also spoke much to his character than even after everything he put Professor Xavier through, he was still considered a friend by the psychic. If only he didn't want civil war.

Touching down Rogue laid out the trees for Wolverine to cut down to size, accepting a cup of water from one of the women from the village.

"Thank you."

"Chere!" Gambit called waving at her as he strode up. In a flash, the kiss that shared seared across her mind. It would be the only kiss they would ever share, and the pain of the knowledge ripped at her heart.

"What's wrong Cajun?" She asked, pushing her pain back.

"Gambit has somethin' to show you." He held out his hand to her, demon eyes warm and smiling, glowing with a secret.

"Gambit, we're sup'osed to be workin'."

"Go on Rogue." Logan growled in an almost pleasant tone. "It won't slow things down here of you take a little while off."

"If you're sure." She said even as she slipped her gloved hand into Gambit's, wishing for the countless time that she could feel his palm against hers.

"Go on." The Canadian waved them off.

"Where we goin'?" Rogue asked as Gambit led her into the woods, looking around at the gorgeous, exotic and ancient foliage.

"Trust Remy, chere, you'll like da surprise." He laced his fingers through hers and led her deeper into the lushness. Silence fell between them as she followed him, soaking up the rightness of being in his presence. Suddenly the forest opened before them, revealing a cave.

"Okay Cajun, spill." Rogue said as they stepped into the cave. "Why'd ya make me hike through the jungle with ya?"

"Do you feel it?" He asked instead, turning to face her, stepping dangerously close. She tried to step back, but his arms snaked around her, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Remy!? What are you doin' you fool?" She pressed her hands against his broad, strong chest. "Do ya want me to put you in a coma?"

"Do you feel it Rogue?" Gambit's voice dropped, turning dark and smoky, going straight to her head just like a good bourbon. "Do you feel the change?"

"I don't - "

Remy's lips claimed hers, melting her instantly even as instinctively she raised her hands to push him away. But, there was no drain, just an increasingly passionate kiss. His mouth was hot on hers, making her knees weak. Rouge's hands clutched his shoulders feeling one of his hands cup her head and the other slip lower down her back to press her even closer. Soon they had to break apart to breathe, but Gambit wasn't done.

His wicked lips moved down to her neck, spawning and shiver to run down Rogue's spine, prompting her to tilt her head to give him access. She almost came out of her skin when his tongue licked at her, causing everything inside of her to clench tight.

"Remy?" She was gasping for air, feeling herself spiraling out of control. "What's happening?"

"Dunno chere." Gambit raised his head to look her in the eye and Rogue gasped. His normal red and black eyes were all red and glowing. "Dis is the seventh cave Gambit enter today. Sometin' has to be diff'rent."

"We should …" Rogue took a deep breath as Gambit returned to kissing her neck, teasing her. "Have Hank come and scan the cave."

* * *

Goddess, Rogue tasted even better than yesterday when they shared their kiss. Sweet, savory and everything Gambit had ever craved. It was destiny that he walked into the cave, feeling his powers numb. He knew he had to bring Rogue here, to explore more of what they could have; greedy for all of her. Slowly, reality seeped into their paradise.

"Dat be a good idea chere." He loved how mussed she looked, lips red and swollen from his kisses, eyes glazed from passion.

"But Gambit says we wait until Magneto is gone from da Savage Lands." He smoothed her beautiful white and auburn tresses lovingly. "I don't want him to know this cave."

Rogue's gaze sharpened, noticing the change in his speech, sensing how important the matter was to him. How important she was to him.

"Did ya really mean what ya said back in Sinister's lair?" Her voice was soft and shy, and Gambit wanted to desperately take her doubts away.

"I meant every word chere." He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Rogue, notin' is eva gonna change dat."


	2. Possible

**Savage Discovery**

Savage Discovery – Possible**  
**  
Based on the 1990's X-Men cartoon and takes place during and after the second 'Reunion' episode. A discovery in the Savage Lands changes Rouge's life forever.

I am intentionally mixing up the timelines a bit for my purposes. In the animated series, the Reunion episodes occur in season 2, while the Phoenix Saga takes up a third of the 3 season.

* * *

"Oh, Remy." Rogue sighed into his neck, huddling closer. "I love you too; I have for years."

Gambit released the breath he was holding, tension flowing from him. Rogue loved him in return. He was the happiest man alive. He held her close, basking in the glow of them finally being together, finally admitting what they had danced around for years.

"Gambit have an idea chere." He slid his hand under her chin, tilting her beautiful face up to his. Her emerald eyes were big, wide with happiness and love. His heart jumped and took off running.

"What is it Remy?" There was such trust in her gaze that Gambit felt humbled.

"What if Beast can tinker a device to help you control your powers?" He asked.

"Gambit, ya think he can do it?" Her hope made him feel ten feet tall.

"I do chere, I sure do."

* * *

Rogue felt as if she were on cloud nine. Gambit confessed his love for her and she for him. To top it off, Gambit had stumbled on a cave that neutralized powers, similar to Sinister's device. The mad man may have even gotten his inspiration from a cave similar to the one they had just left. Before they had left, they kissed one last time, hoarding memories, not knowing if they would be able to return before they had to leave the Savage Lands.

"Don't speak of what we found chere." Gambit had cautioned before they left the cave. "Magneto could find out. We don't want that."

Back in the village, they separated, returning to their jobs. In the distance Rogue saw Xavier, Jean and Magneto standing in conversation. Xavier and Magnus shared words before the master of magnetism raised his signature bubble and floated away, piercing through the clouds covering all of the Savage Lands. Rogue longed to go to the professor and tell him what Gambit had found, but held back, waiting for the right time.

"Rogue." Xavier floated up beside her later that night after everyone had finished eating where she was staring into the fire. "You seem distracted, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually Professa, can you summon Gambit and Beast?" She asked instead.

"You call Gambit's name chere?" The Cajun man teased with Beast in tow. "Gambit be touched."

"You are touched Swamp Rat, touched in the head." Rogue teased right back, smiling softly. Beast merely shook his head and Xavier laughed softly. Gambit winked at her.

"Gambit said that you might have something to discuss with me Rogue." Hank said genially, his eyes interested.

"We think he found a way to help control mah powers." She blurted, filled with a nervous energy. Remy slid an arm around her shoulders, his presence and aura calming her.

"Indeed?" Xavier was surprised, eyebrows shooting up high. "And how is that?"

"Gambit found dis cave." The Cajun man said quietly. "When inside, the card don't charge."

"And where is this cave?" Beast asked. "Give me a moment to gather my equipment and we shall investigate."

Again Rouge found herself being led through the jungle, only this time in the company of the man she considered a father figure and the only doctor she truly trusted as well as the man she loved. Gambit led the way with a partially charged card, lightning the way, projecting his kinetic power into light.

* * *

"Fascinating." Was the first word from Beast as he stepped into the cave, moving to inspect the walls. Gambit dispersed of his lit card with a flick and small poof as Xavier lit the cave up with the lights on his chair, momentarily blinding the Cajun man.

"My legs!" Xavier pressed a button on his chair, opening the device, allowing him to stand and walk to Hank's side. "Is that silver?"

Running through the walls of the cave were thick veins of a shiny metal, cris-crossing on itself countless times. The whole cave as far as he could see glowed with the metal, the light reflecting in Rogue's emerald eyes. He smiled at her as they joined the two men, lacing his bare fingers though hers, both of them having removed their gloves.

"'There are more things in Heaven and Earth than dreamed about in our wildest imaginations.'" Beast murmured as he hacked out a large, fist sized chunk of the material. "A generalization of the famous Shakespeare seemed oddly appropriate, don't you agree?"

"What is it Beast?" Rouge peered over the blue man's shoulder, fingers gripping Gambit's even tighter.

"It appears to be the source material for Sinister's belts and machine." The doctor peered at the material through a hand held device. "It's much weaker in this form without the boost from Sinister's technology. However, in the quantity that surrounds us, the cumulative effect is astounding."

"But can you tinker a device to help Rogue control her powers?" Gambit pressed, aching for the ability to help provide his southern belle with a way to master her mutation.

"I am not sure. Without a way to boost and direct the energy directly at Rogue, I am afraid to promise anything." Beast harvested several more chunks of the material, storing them in a bag at his side. "We would also need to create an alloy, this material is too soft on it's own to be of any value."

"But is it possible?" Asked again as Rogue snuggled closer.

"With the Shi'ar technology we have begun incorporating into our own technology, I would say that there is a possibility that we can find a way to help you Rogue." Beast laid his large hand on her shoulder, and the floodgates broke.

"Oh Beast!" Rogue sobbed moving to hug the furry man. "Really? You'll try to find a way to help me?"

Gambit's heart ached at the pain and hope in Rogue's voice, longing to take all the pain away and to give her nothing but joy forever. Forever. He had never been the setting type, but the woman before him called to him on a level that no one else ever had. She had to fro him to fall in love even though their relationship had been platonic at best.

"You must not be disappointed if we can't help you right away." Xavier cautioned. "We may never even find a cure for you. I don't want your heart broken if nothing comes of this."

Gambit wanted to rage at the man for bringing his sunshine down, but Rogue's words cooled his temper.

"You are willing to try; that's all that matters." She wiped the tears from her face. "You're willing to try. I had given up a long time ago of ever being able to touch. Saying you are willing to try makes me hope again."


	3. The Shi'ar Connection

**Savage Discovery**

Savage Discovery – The Shi'ar Connection**  
**  
Based on the 1990's X-Men cartoon and takes place during and after the second 'Reunion' episode. A discovery in the Savage Lands changes Rouge's life forever.

I am intentionally mixing up the timelines a bit for my purposes. In the animated series, the Reunion episodes occur in season 2, while the Phoenix Saga takes up a third of the 3 season.

* * *

Rogue flew through the mansion frustrated. Six months had passed since leaving the Savage Lands the first time. Beast, bless him, has worked the whole time, when he could, on a way to make it possible for her to touch. In that time they had been back to the valley, giving Rogue and Remy a respite from not being able to touch. And that made the failures that much harder to bear.

"Rogue!" Xavier called after her, but it was no use.

"I – I gotta clear mah head." She shook her head, tears spilling over at the feeling of hopelessness inside her. "I'll be back in a while."

Everyone knew that she had always been working with the professor to control her powers, each of them knowing how it hurt the southern woman to be isolated in her own skin. Rogue had made them promise that they would not tell anyone of the experiments Beast was conducting concerning her mutation. She didn't want to deal with the others when a device didn't work now that they were using ASL-225. The power suppressing metal.

Restlessly, she came to perch herself high in the branches of one of the trees that guarded the lake inland of the mansion. The breeze helped cool her heated face and dry her tears. Why was she cursed? Why was it that she was the ultimate in loners? Why couldn't she get rid of the people in her head?

"Why me?" She whispered to the wind.

"Chere?" Came the call from below, gentle and soft. "Why don't ya come down from dere and talk to Gambit?" Even from far away, his eyes glimmered with love and concern.

"Why am I like this Remy?" Rogue floated down slowly, wondering, not for the first time, how it was she could actually fly. What were the physics involved. Storm used the wind to fly, but Rogue didn't. It was instinctual, natural, and a power not truly her own.

"Remy wished he could tell you, but he don know." His trench coat was draped over his arm. "But Remy tinks dat sittin unda a full moon might clear you're head."

Smiling softly Rogue let him lead her to the grass near the shore, watching him lay out his coat as a makeshift blanket. Once Gambit sat down she cuddled herself into his embrace, comfortable in his arms now that they were exploring their feelings for each other. She was still afraid that she would hurt him, but she also knew that he would do everything in his power to keep and accident from happening.

"Tell Gambit everythin love." He whispered into her hair, holding her close, warmth seeping into her.

* * *

It hurt Remy to see his belle in pain and there was nothing he could do to make it better. He also knew that in the end the fight she was fighting would make her stronger and appreciate everything even more.

"Sometimes …" Her voice was so soft, he almost didn't catch what she was saying. Her gloved hands were rubbing up and down her thighs nervously and she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Sometimes I wish we could run away to the Savage Lands and live happily ever afta."

So did he, more than she could ever know.

"But sadly chere, that's not reality." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "You wouldn't wanna live there foreva; you'd me missin de family too much."

"I know." Here eyes were somber and jade in the cool light of the moon. "But I do wish we could live without all tha fightin."

"So do I Marie." Remy laid his chin on her shoulder, letting her name slip out lovingly. "So do I."

* * *

Back at the mansion, sad eyes watched the scene play out. Charles knew there had to be a way to help his children, he just didn't know how. Each mutant in his home came to represent a child figure to him, filling his heart with the love he never bore of himself. Up until recently Rogue had been the youngest, innocent and jaded all at the same time. She was also the only mutant who came to rely on him in a way the others hadn't.

Everyone else mastered their powers over a given time. Even Scott had to learn how to adjust his eyes to keep from destroying his eyewear, having found a way to mute his powers along the way. But Rogue, she had no control over her birth powers other than covering herself from head to toe. Add to that the powers and psyches of all the other people and mutants she had touched, and she quickly became to rely upon Charles more than any of his other students.

It made his heart and his mind hurt just to think on it.

_"Charles?"_ A soft alien voice drifted through his mind, soothing some of his pain. _"Your mind is in turmoil. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"I am not sure Lilandra_." He replied wearily. He was always happy to hear from the other part of his psyche, his soul. Theirs was a unique connection, more deep and complex than anything a normal human and most mutants could understand. But for them, it worked.

_"I ache for one of my children. I long to ease the hurt and burden in her life, but I don't know how."_

A phantom pair of hands rested on his shoulders and began to massage as Lilandra projected her mind into his.

_"I sense it is the one who cannot touch. Rogue, correct?"_

"_Yes, but there has been a development …"_

Charles went on to tell the Shi'ar empress about the Savage Lands as their astral spirits walked through the lush imperial gardens of the Shi'ar palace. He spoke of the life Rogue had led and of how she feared her own body. By the time he was done, Lilandra was crying, her beautiful eyes bright.

_"Poor child."_ She brushed her tears away as Charles held her close. _"But I think there is a way I can help her."_

_"Really?"_ Xavier was curious and hopeful at the same time.

_"We have a mineral, a gemstone that I think with the aid of your metal can help her control her powers. Dr. McCoy will have to experiment, but it may work."_ Lilandra pulled away, smiling regretfully.

_"I am sorry Charles, but I am needed. I will arrange for a shipment of Vui'lanae to be sent to you in the next week."_ Charles kissed her forehead and the illusion dispersed. Opening his eyes and feeling slightly wistful, Charles glanced out the window. Rogue and Gambit were strolling slowly back to the mansion, hands held tight. He prayed Lilandra's mineral would work.

_"Be well love and thank you."_

* * *

Two weeks later, Rogue was again in Hank's lab with Gambit by her side. Slightly off to the side was Xavier, which made Rogue curious.

"What's goin on?" She hopped up onto one of the stainless steel tables. "Will it be injection, cream or pill?"

"None of the above my dear." Hank picked up a small box from beside one of his ongoing chemical tests from where he hung upside down from the ceiling. It took her a while to get used to that when she first was taken under Xavier's wing.

"What be it den dat you call all tree of us down here?" Gambit asked from where he leaned against the table beside her.

"Patience is a virtue, my Cajun friend." Beast flipped and landed at Rogue's feet.

"Gambit neva did like dat sayin." He crossed his arms over his chest with a feigned huff.

"In a few moments we will know if this remedy will work or not." Xavier said coolly, eyes fixed unnervingly upon the southern woman. It felt like she was a child all over again and was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Beast held out the box to her.

"Open it and put it on." The psychic instructed, hovering closer.

Rogue's hands were shaking so bad from nerves and fear that she fumbled the box. Remy, always the thief, snagged it out of midair. With a flourish only a Cajun could pull off, he opened the box, facing it towards her. Around her the world froze.

Inside the box, nestled on a velvet cushion, was the most beautiful pendant Rogue had ever seen. There was nothing overly ornate about the piece, but a power radiated off of it that drew her gaze. Framed in adamantium and ASL-225 was the most unique stone she had ever seen. One could compare it to the finest of canary yellow diamonds and the comparison would fall flat. The emerald cut baguette style stone was so pure and pristine that flashes of silver could be seen in it's sunny, buttery depths. Rogue felt as if she could fall into the beauty of it and never return.

"It's Shi'ar isn't it?" She asked reaching out and lifting the necklace with it's deceptively delicate chain from the box.

"How did you know?" Xavier asked, eyes keen.

"It reminds me of how I felt looking at the Emcron Crystal, only not." Rogue struggled to explain as she held the gemstone closer to her eyes. "There is something peaceful and pure about this."

"Try it on." Beast urged. Gambit slid the chain from her hands and reached around her to clasp it. As soon as he did, a slight charge slid through Rogue's body, similar to the one she felt when Remy first kissed her in the Savage Lands.

For a few moments everything was silent, and then Rogue sensed something. Something new. She looked the professor for an answer.

"Turn the switch off Rogue, just like you would a light."

In her minds eye she was herself reach out and turn off the phantom switch, and the coiled energy of Carol Danvers powers disappeared. Does that mean? With shaking hands she stripped off her gloves, surprised to see Remy following suit. Almost as one they reached out and clasped hands, more in sync than she had ever realized. Rogue was basking in the feel of Gambit's palms so strong against hers when everything clicked.

"Ah, ah can touch?" Her accent thick as tears sprang up to run down her face.


	4. Beginning to Feel

**Savage Discovery**

Savage Discovery – Beginning to Feel**  
**  
Based on the 1990's X-Men cartoon and takes place during and after the second 'Reunion' episode. A discovery in the Savage Lands changes Rouge's life forever.

Thank you to everyone who had read, faved and reviewed this story. You guys rock!

* * *

Gambit's heart clenched seeing the tears running down his love's face. Gently he pulled her into a hug, holding her close as her shoulders shook. His heart was full to overflowing with love, happiness and relief, making his head spin. Not that he would admit it to anyone but the woman in his arms. Tenderly he pressed his lips to the top of Rogue's head, closing his demon eyes in bliss.

"Let's go Hank." Xavier said softly, but Remy's belle heard and pulled away from him with a smile brighter than a summer bayou sun.

"And let ya'll go without hugs?" Rogue wrapped her arms around one of Beasts, looking as if she were floating on air. The two older mutants smiled at her indulgently, laughing softly.

"Are you happy Marie?" Xavier used her given name tenderly, and the smile on Gambit's love's face grew even bigger and brighter.

"I can be me, can't I?"

"You are whoever you want to be." Beast answered as Marie moved to hug Charles.

"I can finally be Marie to everyone I love." Her gaze moved from Professor to Doctor to Lover. "I can put Rogue aside until she's needed."

The love in Marie's eyes almost burned Remy with it's intensity and purity. In the back of his mind he wondered what he had ever done to deserve the love of such a woman.

* * *

Marie was happier beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Giddy to tell the other X-Men she requested Xavier call them all together in the Rec Room. The whole way there Gambit had his hand wrapped around hers, thumb stroking her skin softly.

"I love you Remy." She spoke gently, throat tight. "Thank you for staying beside me during all of this."

"Dat's what love is chere." Gambit pulled her to a stop in the hall outside the Rec Room. "I may not have had de best templates, but I know de truth of it."

So full of love and hope, she lifted her lips to his and gave him a soft kiss. A sudden flash blinded her, making her pull away from her Cajun man. Undeterred, he arms slipped around her waist with quick thievery.

"This is like so cool!" Jubilee was jumping up and down behind Jean who snapped the picture. The others were crowded behind her in the doorway to the Rec Room. Unintended, sparks were popping up around the enthusiastic teenager, bright bursts of yellow, blue and pink.

"Calm down child." Storm placed her hand on Jubes shoulder as she moved through the crowd, the ever graceful goddess.

"Congratulations Rogue." The African woman kissed Marie's cheek gently.

"Please, call me Marie now when we're home." She was nearly overwhelmed by all the sensations that she was feeling. The air on her hands, the peaceful way Gambit held her close, the love in the hugs and kisses of her fellow mutants. It was the beginning of a new life and she couldn't wait to get started.

"Are you sure Rogue?" Scott asked, face concerned even with the ever present ruby sunglasses.

"I've called mah self that to keep people away, to keep them from getting hurt." She glanced at the man holding her. "Sometimes it don't work."

"Gambit couldn't leave ya all alone, belle chere." Remy gave her a slight squeeze. "Remy been yours from da first look."

* * *

Remy felt her shiver at his words. Part of him raged to seclude themselves somewhere private and finally give into the desire to see, feel, taste and have every inch of her, body and soul. The other half of him that had grown over the years to overshadow his born in urges wanted to take his time and reintroduce her to the world, to not overwhelm her after so very many years hiding behind cloth.

"Marie it is then." Xavier smiled happily, turning his chair towards the dining room. "How about lunch?

"Ah would rather take a walk outside." Marie shook her head. "Ah'm too excited to eat."

"I'll pack you a basket." Storm smiled softly. "You may become hungry later."

"Gambit'll help you wid dat 'Ro." Gambit let go of Marie, wanting the food to be special, mot just sandwiches and picnic fare. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Marie's hand before slipping into the kitchen.

"You seem even more smitten than usual my friend." Storm laid a soft hand on Remy's shoulder. "And happier than I've ever seen you."

"Remy won deny being pleased bout de turn of events." He shrugged, trying to explain the complex emotions he felt inside. "Marie is a belle fille, but dere's more."

Storm simply watched him as he pulled together a simple Cajun spread of cold and spicy chicken salad, soft seasoned rolls and sparkling water.

"She been so scared of herself for so long, she needs care to become real again." He glanced at the African goddess. "Remy wants to be the one ta help her, to see her joy at being whole again."

"You must love Marie very much." She said softly, helping him fill the basket, adding fresh sweet sugar cookies to the mix. Gambit let it slide, know Marie loved the cookies.

"I really do Ororo." Remy used himself not in the third person, hoping to show his oldest X-Man friend the true depth of his feelings. It must have worked, because the white haired woman smiled brightly and hugged him tight, sniffling softly.

* * *

Marie was excited and nervous at the same time. She could touch without hurting anyone as long as her powers were turned off. But she had grown so used to having her powers on all the time that she felt a little empty without the coiled energy Carol Danvers powers or the edge of fear she had from her own powers. She also knew that her willpower concerning Remy wouldn't last very long even if he was doing nothing more that sitting beside her. She smiled shyly when he came out of the kitchen, basket in hand and blanket over shoulder.

Everyone congratulated her again as they slipped out one of the side doors and headed out onto the grounds.

"I never imagined I'd feel so free." She sighed as they walked arm in arm through the woods, headed for the lake. "It's even better than flying."

"Remy is glad you are happy." His voice was warm and soothing to her jagged nerves. They stopped just inside the tree line of the lake, Gambit spreading out the pale yellow blanket. As they settled down to eat, Marie leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I am happier than I could have ever imagined." Suddenly hungry, Marie tucked into the salad and rolls. They ate, sharing stories, hopes and plans for the future. She removed her boots and socks before stripping off her jacket. She then rolled her sleeves up to the elbows, still dressed in her skintight uniform. She was giddy at the thought that she would be able to wear shorts and tank tops without fear. Marie was nibbling on a sugar cookie when Remy shifted and drew her attention.

She watched his gloveless hand reach up and felt an electric shock when his warm, rough skin settled against hers. Marie's eyes slipped closed, leaning into his touch. Slowly they gravitated towards one another, drawn together inexorably. She was helpless to deny the attraction between them any longer. There was something about the Cajun man beside her that completed her, filled the void that she could feel deep inside. He was a constant presence in her life and mind, a thread woven between them that nothing could sever, not even her de-activated powers.

"Remy?" She whispered, slowly opening her eyes, His face was inches from hers, eyes burning brightly, features taut, but his voice was gentle.

"I don't want to push you Marie," He spoke quietly, making her wonder why he was using proper English. "I love you, and I'll accept your decision. But I _need_ you, I have since we first met."

Marie's breath caught at the inflection in his voice, feeling an answering need rising within her.

"Remy …"


	5. Starting Forever Pt1

**Savage Discovery**

Savage Discovery – Starting Forever Pt1**  
**  
Based on the 1990's X-Men cartoon and takes place during and after the second 'Reunion' episode. A discovery in the Savage Lands changes Rouge's life forever.

Sorry about the gap between chappies, but my muse Panda decided it wanted to take a hiatus, forcing me to take one as well. She's back now, so let's get this story on!

* * *

"Remy …"

Marie hesitated. She wasn't sure why since she had dreamed of being with Remy that way ever since she could remember; and yet she felt like the timing wasn't right yet. She felt guilty that she wasn't ready even though she knew he wouldn't press her any more than he had in the past. Squarely she met his fiery gaze and took a deep breath.

"Shush, chere." Remy smiled softly. He could feel her indecision and knew that Marie wasn't ready to take such a big step yet; he had ignored the cravings for her for several years, he could wait a little longer.

"It's not that Ah don wanna -" Quickly he placed his hand over her mouth and spoke up.

"Gambit jus wanted ya ta know how he feels is all." Remy reassured her, knowing that he would have to be the one to lead her in taking their relationship to the next level. It was a responsibility he would take very seriously.

"De Cajun is willin to wait as long as it takes."

"Even if ah'm not ready soon?" Marie ducked her head to fiddle with her fingers, letting her long hair hide herself from him. Time to switch tactics and grammar.

"Marie, look at me." Remy said quietly, waiting for her to respond. Once her shimmery emerald eyes were looking into his Remy continued.

"I love you; I have stuck by you through all this time. I'm not proud of the other women that have been in and out of my life while I was waiting for you, and I can swear to you the only one is you. I'll wait as long as I have to until you're ready."

Marie was looking at him with big eyes, her true innocence making Remy feel like it was his duty to look after and protect her as if she were a fragile steel magnolia. She then lit up with a bright smile and the tension melted away.

"Thank you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "And I love you too."

* * *

Life intervened, chaos threatened, and the world almost ended several times before Rogue and Gambit could continue with their story. Emotions shattered, lives were lost, and paths chosen.

* * *

"Marry Remy."

Those words shocked Marie. Scott and Jean just had their vows renewed for their fifth anniversary to celebrate their lives as well as the lives of those who had survived the horrors of recent memory. Again Marie caught the bouquet and she had been deliberately standing at the back, knowing Jubilee would be all over anyone who got in her way.

"Remy? You sure?" Even after all this time, Marie still found it hard to believe that her Cajun man loved her. Years of ingrained thinking were hard to shake loose. Her red headed man grinned at her indulgently.

"De words are 'Yes, Remy, I'll marry you.'" He teased her, offering her a ring with a large _Vui'lanae_ stone surrounded by diamonds and mounted in ASL – 225 and adamantium. Laughing with a gasp she kissed him.

"Yes!" She threw her arms, bouquet and all, around his neck.

Marie could feel the happiness radiating off Remy, wrapping her in a bubble of warmth. Still smiling she pulled back and kissed the man of her dreams. The world, as always, slipped away, leaving just the two of them. His kiss was better than anything, more addicting than chocolate and more precious than diamonds.

"Get a room you two." Logan groused as Jubilee snickered before pulling the older man away.

"I assume we have another wedding to plan." Ororo's voice was soft and indulgent.

"It would seem so." Xavier replied as Marie pulled back, smiling into the eyes of the man she loved.

* * *

Remy was down in the Danger Room, venting his anger, burning at the knowledge that his family wanted nothing to do with him. He had called his brother in Louisiana to let him know he was getting married and offered to have the Blackbird pick him up if he wanted to come to the wedding.

"You getting hitched?" Remy could practically smell the liquor on his brothers breath over the phone. "Bobby taught you'd ave learned from Bella Donna dat weddin is a no good as life in chains."

"Remy waned ya ta know. If you be comin lemme know now, oderwise we canna git ya." But Remy already knew the answer.

"Bobby don't leave the bayou like some people who only come back once in a blue moon." The words were sharp and bitter. "You left da guild and da family when ya left the last time. Do wha ya want, leave de bayou out of it."

For several minutes the buzz of a dial tone rang in Remy's ear before he gently closed his cell phone, trying his best not to blow it up. Still fuming he made his way to the Danger Room to let off a little steam.

"Remy?" Marie's voice floated over the comm. "Are you okay suagr?"

"Bobby ain't comin." He growled as he blew up one of the machines, his power spiking with his emotions. The simulation ended when the bay doors opened and Marie handed him a towel. Her expression was soft and concerned.

"Ah'm sorry. Daddy ain't comin either." She sniffed and then smiled. "But de ones that are really important will be there."

Hand in hand they walked further into the mansion that was their home, their sanctuary, the place where family wasn't blood, it was who you choose to include in your life.


	6. Starting Forever Pt2

**Savage Discovery**

Savage Discovery – Starting Forever Pt2**  
**  
Based on the 1990's X-Men cartoon and takes place during and after the second 'Reunion' episode. A discovery in the Savage Lands changes Rouge's life forever.

Again, sorry about the gap between chapters. My devious muse Panda demanded another break. This is the final chapter, so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

Marie was in love. Sensual and feminine, perfect in all the right places, a little out of range, but she would make it work. It was love at first sight. She felt like a goddess in the dress. It was a strapless sweetheart trumpet with beaded lace, shirred tulle and a sweep train in ivory. Add a veil and bouquet and all the women were crying, including Marie.

"Why aren't you going with white Marie?" Jubilee asked, passing the box of tissues to Jean.

"With everything Ah've done and put people through, especially Carol, Ah wouldn't feel right wearin white. 'Sides, Ah like the softer color of the ivory."

"Marie is right, little one." Ororo stood and joined Marie in front of the mirror in the upscale bridal salon of Zephyra's, a bridal salon that was mutant friendly in downtown Boston. "The white was too bright on you."

"Is this your dress Marie?" Xavier asked, having insisted on coming along. He was also going to stand in for her father at the wedding, having formed a closer bond to the man who took her in than with the man that spawned her birth.

"Ah love it, Ah'm just not sure if Ah can afford it as well as the accessories." She lovingly ran her hand down her side, hoarding the feeling of being beautiful. Marie looked up in time to see Jean, Storm and Jubilee look to Xavier, who was smiling brightly.

"I'm paying for your dress sweetheart. It's my duty as your surrogate father to give you whatever you want." His dark, kind eyes were bright with love and joy.

"Really?" Marie couldn't believe it. Her dreams, dreams that she had long ago buried, were coming true. Xavier nodded and with tears flowing down her face, she moved to hug the man who was her candle. She dropped a kiss onto the top of his bald head before standing and grabbing a tissue from Jean.

"Now all we need now are flowers, a cake and a groom!" Marie laughed, feeling happier that she ever could have dreamed.

* * *

Remy stood off to the side of the ballroom, watching workers and friends put the last finishing touches on the pews before the wedding was to begin. He was still amazed that his belle chere had said yes to him. It was more than he could have hoped for.

"You bout ready Cajun?" Logan asked coming up beside him, still dressed in faded jeans and tee.

"Been ready Logan." He smiled cheekily. "But if Marie sees ya in dat outfit, she's gonna skin you alive."

"I hate wearing monkey suits." Growled the Canadian and Remy chuckled.

"Da Best Man got to be gussied up to." Demon eyes twinkling he slung an arm around the shorter mans shoulders. "C'mon, we'd best get ready."

Logan shoved his arm away, still grumbling about the suit, but followed Remy upstairs. The men were getting ready in the west wing of the mansion, while the ladies took up the east end. Scott and Jean were floaters back and forth to make sure everyone was ready on time. Kurt would be officiating the wedding, Ororo having flown him over the day before.

The guest list was a long one, including humans, mutants and off worlders alike. Lilandra and a contingent of Shi'Ar diplomats were in attendance alone with the Star Jammers. Even Bishop was there, having jumped through time to see the event. The driveway as well as all the underground garage space was full of vehicles and airplanes including a couple of intergalactic space ships thrown in for good measure.

Remy took his place at the head of the aisle, between Kurt and Logan with Scott on the other side of Wolverine. Remy would have thought that he would be nervous about binding his life to someone else, but he was strangely calm as he waited for Marie to come down the aisle. He'd known for so long that he wanted Marie to be a part of his life that this just seemed like a formality. They were already joined together in their hearts and minds with a slight telepathic bond, something that they have been exploring more and more. They would never have something as deep as Scott and Jean, but it was enough for them.

The music changed and the crowd grew quiet, turning in their seats to watch the doors open. They revealed a stunning Marie, classy, elegant and alluring all in one. Her hair was in a pile of curls that Remy couldn't wait to undo. He loved her hair, just like everything else about her.

Logan elbowed him in the side when Remy sniffed loudly, eyes misting in happiness and love.

* * *

Marie smiled when she saw Logan elbow Remy. Her man had a stunned look on his face and his demon eyes seemed brighter than normal, but not glowing with power. With a glance to Xavier, the two of them slowly made their way towards the man she loved.

All around her she could hear the guests whispering to each other. 'She's stunning.' 'How lovely.' 'He's a lucky man.' 'So glad she can control it now.' 'Look at that dress!' 'Her train is huge.' Marie was smiling to big her cheeks were beginning to hurt, but she was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. It touched her heart to see all the friends they her and the X-Men had made over the years filling the ballroom. Making eye contact with Lilandra she bowed her head to the woman, both out of respect and as a thank you for helping her control her powers. The smile the older woman sent her was brilliant, her power almost a glow around her.

However, it was Remy who had her rapt gaze. He stood tall and regal in a finely tailored tuxedo, his bow tie matching the color of her _Vui'lanae _stones and yellow Texas roses. His lips were in a quirky half smile, his eyes roaming down her body before locking onto hers. She could see the love in his gaze, but there was hunger there too, a hunger she felt she was ready to feed.

"Who gives de bride away?" Kurt's voice broke the spell her Cajun man had placed on her, making her realize she was at the foot of the altar.

"I do." Xavier said gently. Marie smiled as he kissed her hand before moving his chair to Lilandra's side. Remy held put his gloveless hand and without hesitation, Marie placed her own gloveless one into his, happiness filling her as his fingers closed over hers and drew her up the steps to him.

"You are beautiful chere." Remy sighed quietly.

"An you are dahin, hun." Marie smiled in reply.

After that, she knew she said all the right words, but for the life of her she couldn't recall a singe word. All her focus was on the man she loved and she basked in the glow of his love.

"You may kiss the - " Kurt didn't get a chance to finish. Remy swept Marie into his arms and kissed her with such passion that her head spun. She was dipped back romantically as the crowd cheered and whistled. The longer the kiss went on, the bawdier the calls got, but Marie was too involved in Remy's touch to really care.

"Any time now!" Scott and Logan chorused, making Marie laugh and push herself upright. Remy kept a hand around her waist as they led the way out of the ballroom and into the dining hall.

* * *

"Ah'm exhausted." Marie was slouched into a wingback chair in a corner of the dining hall, her shoes in the floor before her with her veil. Remy picked them up and placed them on the table before scooping her up and sitting back down with her draped across his lap. She melted into him, and Remy smiled softly.

"Remy would be too if he had to wear dose torture devices." She laughed quietly.

"You liked those torture devices when they made meh tall an skinny."

"Dat be true." He kissed her softly, unable to help himself. She was a drug, one he never wanted to be without. The house around them was quiet, all the guests but Lilandra and the Shi'Ar having left already. Remy knew the empress wanted to spend as much time as possible with Charles before having to leave half of her soul behind.

"Ah'm so happy." Marie's emerald eyes sparkled up into his. "It's better than I could have dreamed."

"You deserve dose dreams, chere." Remy stroked her face. "And so do I."


End file.
